custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glatorian Abductions
The Glatorian Abductions, were a series of disappearances masterminded by the Skrall Skirvex. Through his servants, the Gatherers Skirvex began kidnapping members of other tribes to become part of Makuta Cordak's Bara Magna army. Whilst the primary victims were Glatorian, Skirvex was known to also kidnap Agori, Vorox, Bone Hunters, and even Skrall. These disappearances have prompted many, including the banished Skrall Verex, to investigate the matter. However, they have had limited success. History Roughly one year prior to Mata Nui's arrival on Bara Magna, the Skrall Skirvex was mentally contacted and recruited as a servant by Makuta Cordak, who instructed him to begin capturing the local warriors and villagers of the planet so they could serve as warriors for the Makuta's future army. Before beginning the abductions, Skirvex recruited a number of people, including the Skrall Jarzek, Kelx, and Drakzu, a band of Bone Hunters led by Zaz and a number of outcasts including the former Iron Tribe members Rekax and Sceptiez. This collective group unofficially became known as the Gatherers. After carrying out these preparations, Skirvex and his hired hands began abducting a number Glatorian from numerous villages and taking them back to a series of underground tunnels that Skirvex had established their base in. There, they were enslaved through exposure to a prototype version of Antidermis, the substance of a Makuta's essence. When Cordak realized this, he ensured their stock of Antidermis would remain full, constantly supplying them with his own essence to use to enslave warriors. These abductions continued throughout the year, and succeeded in putting the Bara Magna villages on edge, who proceeded to send out many parties to investigate the matters, though all were captured or killed. Cordak himself requested constant status reports on this project due to it's significance to his plan. Eventually, the abductions caught the attention of the banished Skrall Verex and his companions, Ranzesk and Drex. They proceeded to start their own investigations, resulting in them allying with Zecrek's Vorox pack and lingering around numerous villages in search for evidence. This led many to falsely assume that Verex and his allies were behind the abductions. Prior to this, Verex and his companions had aided the Endolise Tribe in attempting to find some of their missing warriors, who had actually been abducted by the Gatherers. The Society of Guardians also became suspicious about the abductions, and ordered their agents on the planet to investigate the matter. After discovering Skirvex was behind the abductions, the Society member Ankum sent his daughter, Inzek, to infiltrate the Skrall's ranks. Much earlier, members of Ankum's and Inzek's tribe, the Endolise Tribe, had been abducted by Skirvex, most notably the mutant female Gaqual. As time progressed, the freelance Glatorian Xeptek became suspicious after the Skrall Jarzek began repeatedly attempting to capture him. His suspicions were confirmed once the exiled Skrall and his enslaved warriors Zarkx and Vesha attempted to defeat in the Sanctuary. However, the former Glatorian Lotawn saved him, and together with the female Skrall Shezz, they began looking into the abductions, eventually associating themselves with Verex's own investigation. Eventually, Skirvex captured Verex and his companions on his way out of the Sanctuary, and imprisoned him in his fortress. At the same time, he organized his best warriors led by Jarzek, and sent them on an assault in the Sanctuary in order to capture Lotawn and his allies. However, the arrival of Ignika Nui and the Society of guardians put a hold on their efforts, and they began combating Jarzek and his forces. Eventually, the Gatherer members assigned to take out the Sanctuary were defeated and captured. Meanwhile, Inzek brought Ignika Nui, Nepzek, and Vernax to Skirvex in his fortress under the guise that she had been capturing them. After being thrown in a cell, they allied with Flardrek, Ranzesk, and Drex, and when Inzek rushed off to free Verex, broke out and attempted to escape. In the process, they freed several prisoners, and after recovering Verex and Inzek, traveled to the Sanctuary, where they met up with the other Society operatives. Meanwhile, Skirvex recovered his servants, and transferred to another of his hidden fortresses in order to prevent the Society from disrupting his operations. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Events